1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for designing optical systems, especially a method for designing off-axial three-mirror optical system with freeform surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Compared with conventional rotationally symmetric surfaces, freeform surfaces have higher degrees of freedom, which can reduce the aberrations and simplify the structure of the system in optical design. In recent years, with the development of the advancing manufacture technologies, freeform surfaces have been successfully used in the optical field, such as head-mounted-displays, reflective systems, varifocal panoramic optical systems, and micro-lens arrays.
However, conventional designing methods mostly focus on designing optical systems with small aperture and linear field-of-view systems.